coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7009 (9th February 2009)
Plot Tina hopes to cover her nerves. Noticing the CCTV camera she warns Len to back off. Len's threats continue, however, when he reveals that without sound, the camera really does lie. A drunk Tony leaves a slurred voice message on Carla's mobile. An edgy Tina's running through her statement with Len. Her fear turns to anger as Len threatens her family. He exits, leaving a shaken Tina behind. A stressed out Steve asks Becky to cover at the Rovers as its Amy's birthday. Becky refuses as she has plans with Jason. It's clear that Steve missing more than just Amy. Ken becomes increasingly frustrated when Deirdre teases him about the kimono. Gary approaches Tina outside the kebab shop. He's left puzzled when she accuses him of sending Len to scare her. Gary confronts Len about approaching Tina. Gary throws a punch at Len when he makes crude remarks. Shaken by his actions, Gary storms out. A jealous Becky watches Natasha smiling at Steve. Leanne questions Maria about what she saw between Carla and Tony the previous night. Julie explains the mess Tony was in at the flat that morning. Leanne and Maria worry that Carla has been hurt. Angry and shaken, Tina tells David that the entire Windass family can go to hell. Ken struggles to make sense of his feelings. A dazed Tony opens the door to find Leanne and Maria outside. Tony reveals that Carla left him because she was in love with Liam. Maria's left shocked and hurt. Joe returns home to learn how Len threatened Tina. He leaves the house and, seeing Len, follows him into the Rovers, intent on sorting things out. Natasha and Steve discuss previous relationships. She asks him out on a date. Leanne admits that she knew how Carla felt about Liam. Maria wants to know if Liam felt the same way. Maria's grateful when Tony tells her that Liam only ever loved her. Sophie tells a bemused Kevin and Sally she wants to go to church with Ben. Becky hears Steve telling Jason about his plans with Natasha. Becky flirts with Jason to cover her hurt. Joe confronts Len outside the Rovers and warns him to stay away from Tina, the only thing he has left. Len comes out on top once again leaving Joe furious. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Carla Gordon - Alison King (Voice only) *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Len Windass - Conor Ryan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden shed *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes * Carla Gordon (Alison King) is credited as her voice is heard on the phone when Tony attempts to call her. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len continues to intimidate Tina, but is shocked by Gary's reaction to his threats; Leanne and Maria's attempts to discover what has happened to Carla lead to more revelations; and Becky is jealous to learn Steve is planning to take Natasha out. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,600,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2009 episodes